The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typically, in a VDI system, a disk storage device is used to store virtual machine (VM) images and other data such as user profiles. However, disk access is slow especially while boot storm when multiple users attempt to simultaneously access to the VMs. Moreover, the conventional system buses and other data input/output (I/O) interfaces used for data transfer also become bottlenecks and limit data access speed.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.